


Anywhere With You

by sparksfly7



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: It seems like yesterday when Yohan was a small, chubby boy who always clambered after him, crying, “Hyung! Wait for me!”





	Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> From pictures, it seems that little Yohan was still pretty tall for his age and even taking their age difference into account, I doubt that Wooseok would ever have towered over him but let's ignore that for the sake of creative licence...

It seems like yesterday when Yohan was a small, chubby boy who always clambered after him, crying, “Hyung! Wait for me!” Wooseok would sigh but do so indulgently, unable to resist the way Yohan beamed up at him. Often, Wooseok would buy them both an ice cream from the truck and they’d sit on a park bench and soak up the sun while licking their ice creams. On colder days, Wooseok would buy Yohan a hot chocolate and himself a coffee from the café around the corner and ignore Yohan’s whining about why he couldn’t have a coffee too.

Then, Yohan started taking taekwondo classes, and his height shot up and his voice dropped, and the next thing Wooseok knows, Yohan has half a head and twenty pounds on him, and somehow Wooseok is the smaller one between them. Half the time, people think that Yohan is his hyung.

“Your face,” Yohan laughs when another ahjumma tells him how cute he and his ‘little brother’ are.

“We don’t look anything alike,” Wooseok grumbles. “Why would people think we’re brothers?”

“You’re just mad she thought you were younger than me,” Yohan says, blithely ignoring Wooseok’s sulky glare. “Don’t worry, somebody asked Hangyul the other day if Hyeongjun was his son.”

“You must have been jealous,” Wooseok teases, “since Hyeongjun is obviously your son.”

“Where do you think he got his good looks from?”

Wooseok gives him a blank look. “Am I supposed to say ‘you’? I don’t really see how the two go together.”

“Hyung,” Yohan whines, and he still looks like the little boy who tagged after Wooseok everywhere when he does that. Wooseok can’t help smiling and pinching his cheek, except he has to reach up quite a bit to do that now.

“There, there. My Yohannie is the cutest. How about that?”

“Not much better,” Yohan mutters, looking oddly disgruntled. “I’m not a kid anymore, you know.”

Wooseok raises an eyebrow. “I think I’ve noticed. You’re about a foot too tall to be a kid.”

“It’s not about the height.” Yohan looks frustrated. “I feel like – like you’ll always see me as the little kid who followed you everywhere.”

“Are you not?” Wooseok says lightly. “You don’t want to follow me anymore?”

“I’d go anywhere with you, hyung,” Yohan says, his voice lower than usual, sending a frisson of something shivering over Wooseok’s spine.

“Yohan got kind of weird on me,” Wooseok says.

Hangyul perks up. “Oh, did he finally do something?”

Wooseok gives him a blank look. “Do what?”

“Never mind,” Hangyul says, and then mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like “Apparently not.”

“So I heard someone thought you were Hyeongjun’s dad the other day. How did Dohyon react? I can’t imagine he was happy.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes. “I told the woman that in fact Hyeongjun was my son and I was just waiting for his other dad to join us. That shut her right up.”

Wooseok raises an eyebrow. “Who’s supposed to be the other dad?”

“Yohan, of course,” Hangyul says immediately, like he doesn’t even need to think about it. “Don’t you see the way Hyeongjun clings to him?”

“Since when were you and Yohan co-parents?” Wooseok splutters, immediately averse to the idea, even though he can’t even explain why.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Wooseok really doesn’t like the way Hangyul is smirking at him. “You want to file a petition to the court?”

“What court? It’s not like you’re married!”

“Marriage is overrated,” Hangyul says dismissively, waving a hand. “Our love doesn’t require a piece of paper to validate it.”

“Whose love?” Seungyoun asks, coming out of nowhere. “What did I miss?”

“Yohan and I, and Hyeongjun is a product of that love but Wooseok doesn’t approve,” Hangyul says, pulling a disappointed face, and Seungyoun just nods and “ahh”s and turns an equally saddened expression to Wooseok.

Seungyoun shakes his head. “Wooseok, how could you?”

“I hate you all,” Wooseok grumbles, and resolves to get new friends.

“Hyung? Why do you look like you want to murder someone?”

“It’s someones,” Wooseok says automatically, and then does a double take as he sees the very person he was thinking about.

Yohan takes a seat beside Wooseok, stretching out his stupidly well-muscled legs. “What did Hangyul and Seungyoun hyung do?”

Wooseok blinks. “How’d you know it’s them?”

Yohan shrugs. “Hangyul is usually the only person who gets you so mad. And since you said someones, I figured he had an accomplice and chances are good it’s Seungyoun hyung.”

Wooseok sighs. “Seungyoun was so nice before he met Hangyul and got corrupted.”

“Are you kidding me? I mean, Seungyoun hyung is a good guy and all but he was hardly an angel even before he met Hangyul.”

“That’s true,” Wooseok concedes. “I’m the only angel in our friend group.” He makes a V pose with his hands under his face, and Yohan snorts so loudly he probably would have sprayed liquid out of his nose if he was drinking something.

“You? Yeah right.”

Wooseok’s angelic expression turns into a surly glower in a second, and Yohan grins at him, totally unabashed.

“I mean, Satan used to be an angel once. Maybe you were an angel before you fell.”

“And why did I fall?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you fell for me,” Yohan jokes.

“Maybe I did,” Wooseok says thoughtfully, almost to himself.

“W-what?” Yohan almost never stammers, and it’s strange to hear him do that, to see him stare at Wooseok with an expression that’s equal parts hopeful and nervous.

“You’ve grown up, Yohan,” Wooseok murmurs, and lets his gaze go heavy as he appraises Yohan. Somehow, that small, chubby boy has grown into a tall, toned man, but he still has that sweet, face-crumpling smile and he still looks at Wooseok like he’s the greatest thing Yohan has ever laid eyes on.

Yohan’s face has gone pink but he holds Wooseok’s gaze. “It sure took you a while to notice.”

“I just… I thought you only looked up to me and wanted to hang around me because I was older. That the sheen would wear off.”

“Wooseok,” Yohan says, and Wooseok doesn’t even begrudge him for dropping the ‘hyung.’ “I told you, right? I’d follow you anywhere. The only thing that’s changed about that is that I don’t have to run to match your steps now.” Yohan takes a step closer, and Wooseok has to look up to meet his gaze, their roles reversed. “I’ve finally caught up to you.”

“Yohan,” Wooseok whispers, and he doesn’t even know what he means to follow up with but it doesn’t matter because then Yohan’s mouth is on his.

It turns out that their size difference is not a bad thing at all, because Wooseok loves how Yohan can cage him in with his body, but never in a way that makes him feel trapped, only the opposite. He loves how broad Yohan’s shoulders are and how somehow those thighs are even more amazing once he gets out of his jeans. He loves how Yohan teases him about his aegyo but is completely susceptible to it. He loves— He loves.

“Would it be creepy if I told you I’ve loved you since I was a kid?”

“Yes,” Wooseok says without opening his eyes. “That makes me sound like a child predator or something.”

“Well, fine then. I’ve loved you since I turned eighteen. How about that?”

Wooseok cracks open an eye and frowns. “That’s not long enough.”

Yohan groans. “You’re impossible to please.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You pleased me pretty thoroughly just now.”

“Hyung!” It’s beyond adorable how Yohan can still be reduced to blushing and spluttering at the mere mention of an act where he was certainly not shy.

“Yohannie.” Wooseok strokes his cheek. “Yohan.”

“Wooseok.” He loves it when Yohan says his name like that.

“I don’t know when I started, exactly, I can’t tell you a date, but I just—feel so much about you.” Wooseok doesn’t think he can fully articulate his feelings, so for now, three words will have to do. “I love you.”

He sees a flush spread across Yohan’s cheekbones and feels an echoing burst of warmth in his stomach.

Yohan smiles. “I love you too.”

“What did I say?” Hangyul says smugly.

“You said nothing,” Wooseok says. “Unless you mean the part where Hyeongjun is your son.”

“Oh yeah.” Hangyul turns to Yohan. “I’m not giving up custody of Hyeongjun just because you found someone else.”

“We’ll see who Hyeongjun wants to go with,” Yohan says without missing a beat. “Don’t you already have Dohyon? How many kids do you want?”

“I can’t help that I’m prime father material,” Hangyul says. “Wooseok wishes he could relate. He almost killed Eunsang over a game.”

“He deserved it,” Wooseok sniffs.

“See!”

“And he won’t be the only dead one at this rate,” Wooseok says, turning his glower on Hangyul. “Don’t you have somebody else’s life to meddle in? We didn’t ask for your company, you know.”

“I see when I’m not wanted. Okay, you two have fun. Maybe you can make a kid of your own!” Hangyul is not completely stupid and hurries off before Wooseok can strangle him.

Yohan bursts out laughing. “You shouldn’t let him get under your skin so much. You know he revels in that.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Wooseok says darkly. “He’s going to pay for it.”

Yohan tilts his head to the side with a considering expression. “You’re really hot when you’re mad, you know.”

“I hope you’re not planning to make me mad.”

“When do I ever make you mad, hyung?” Yohan asks with sparkling eyes. “I’m your favourite. You can’t resist me.”

Wooseok narrows his eyes. It doesn’t matter how much height and breadth Yohan has on him; he’s still a little brat. “Don’t push it.”

That sweet, face-crumpling smile makes a return, and Wooseok has to admit that he can’t refute Yohan’s words.

“Brat,” he says, fondly, and cards a hand through Yohan’s hair.


End file.
